3. Program Leaders Committee This group, consisting of Co-Leaders of all Programs and the Senior Leadership, meets monthly at 4 pm on the third Tuesday of the month to review scientific progress for all Programs. Topics include coordinated program development, inter-institutional research initiatives including multi-investigator grant applications, use of shared resources, recruitment and institutional issues. PPG and SPORE groups make presentations to this group and concepts for new shared resources are presented for review. Minutes are kept and are available.